


The Doctor and the General

by RudeNNotGinger



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: Two friends meet again at the D'Qar Resistance Base (Tenth Doctor/General Leia Organa). Set immediately after The Force Awakens and DW: Journey's End.





	The Doctor and the General

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Carrie Fisher. You will be missed.

 

The Doctor’s plimsoles made a soft hushing sound as he walked over the verdant carpeted ground. A placid D’Qaran breeze skimmed over the shoulders of his long sand-colored trench coat, playfully lifting its hem while mussing his already chaotic, spiky brown hair. Striding beside the Time Lord was the General, her own grey-dusted chestnut hair undisturbed in a braided crown, dark russet boots crunching gently as she walked.  
  
“So...Han’s gone.”  
  
Theta Sigma’s voice was quiet, more baritone, barely audible except to the General. He glanced over at Leia, deep amber eyes tried to read the expression of the battle-hardened veteran. Her dark eyes remained solid, gaze softening for just a moment before she nodded slowly, then turned to gaze ahead at the golden corona of the planet’s sun peeking over the horizon in the distance.  
  
“Yes,” she confirmed, her own voice dimmed down. “It happened...a while ago.” The General turned to glance at the lanky itinerant. “But...I’m holding up.” The pitch of her voice rose, lilting upward slightly. “ _We’re_ holding up here. And doing better than we expected.” At the end of her sentence, a smile bloomed on her lips. “And what about you, Doctor? How are you holding up?”  
  
Just as she finished her question, their footfalls slapped the edge of a broad concrete walkway, glowing aureate and tawny in the light of the sun. The path wound to the left, and as they stepped forward, the General noticed a deep shadow line the side of the Time Lord’s face, cast by his thin, angular nose as the distance star glowed in halcyon backlight behind him. Her glance flicked up to his eyes, which suddenly darkened just enough to rival the shadows on his face.  
  
“Uh...” His slender hand involuntarily rose to the back of his neck to scratch it, spurred by the annoying prickly sensation he suddenly felt there.  
  
“Doctor.” The General stopped walking, her slightly hardened gaze now trained on him, lips barely quirking up at one corner in a mild smirk.  
  
The traveler stopped and inhaled, then let out a deep sigh bigger than his lean frame looked like it could produce. “Alright, I guess,” he murmured, finally shoving his hands into his deep Time Lord pockets. “Well...sort of.” He managed a wry smile. “I do the best I can, y’know.” His voice shifted, climbing again into its usually cheery, animated tenor tone. “Got the whole universe, plenty of places I haven’t seen. I can keep myself busy.”  
  
“Hmm.” The General nodded, then began walking again. She wasn’t going to mention Donna Noble. Not right now, anyway. Instead, they kept walking the path that curved away from the sloping emerald hills and wound back towards one of the nondescript, charcoal-hued pyramid-shaped buildings that was part of the Resistance’s base of operations.  
  
The Time Lord glanced around at the landscape, watching a faint ashen mist settle on the slopes behind the building. As they approached it, he decided to break the silence. “So, heard anything from Rey yet?”  
  
The General shook her head. “Not since she left. But that could be a good sign. Or not.” She turned to the Doctor. “Hard to tell. For all we know, she could have found one of the Jedi.”  
  
“You never know.” The Doctor shrugged. “Anything can happen, yeah?” He peered ahead at the building. “Y’ever think about it these days?”  
  
“Think about what?” The General’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“Alderaan.”  
  
“All the time.” She glanced at him again, face nearly expressionless, but with softened eyes. “And you? Do you think about Gallifrey?”  
  
He peered back at her, his eyes lucid and forlorn.  
  
“All the time,” he admitted quietly.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=60898>


End file.
